This invention relates to a support for a scaffold and more particularly to a portable scaffold support.
Many types of scaffold support devices have been provided for supporting a scaffold along one side of a building or the like. Ordinarily, long timbers or poles are extended over the side of the building and are sandbagged or the like to maintain the same in position. The scaffolds are supported on the outer end of the timbers. When it is necessary to move the scaffold along the side of the building, it is necessary to completely disassemble the entire structure and to laboriously move the sandbags to the new position.
Certain types of scaffold supports have been designed to overcome the shortcomings of the previously described support but they are either not convenient to use or are too expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to provide an improved support for a scaffold.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold wherein a plurality of weights may be selectively mounted thereon according to the amount of scaffold weight.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold including means for adjustably securing the scaffold support arm.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold which may be easily moved from one location to another on the building roof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.